littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
KICKDRIVE4
is the 4th episode of Kickdrive ~ Martial Arts Collections Prince of Fighters based on fighting otome game in same name. Synopsis "Oleksiy is finally made to quarter-final after defeating young Georgios Cora. But, however, Jeevan is knocked out by Emil and made him lost. I still worry around Hunter as he challenge Farooq Reza and Constant against Wayne Van Biljon. Shockingly, I learn that Wayne dumb his girlfriend because of his admiration by the white girls. My classmate Nana will to nervous to talk to him once he win or not? Can Hunter win in 16 rounds?" Plot Summary The match is started, Hunter and Farooq beginning to clash each others and back off quickly. Hunter stuns him before delivering the kick, but Farooq dodge it and swing at him with roundhouse kick. Natsumi support him by have all girls to cheer him up. As Hunter finally gets up and gives Farooq the Rising Sparkle kick, knock him out. But, Farooq still gets up and attacks him with Swirling Storm. Shortly, Hunter hits him with elbow jab and Farooq respond with upper kick. Natsumi gives Hunter a Senzu Beans to help him back up and finally charge his chi to finish Farooq off with Azure Flame, defeating him with glorious victory. All audiences roars in joy and the commentator declare that Hunter has qualified to quarter-final and Farooq congratulates him for his first win. He said that he want to go back to Turkey to keep working because he's already married, much to Natsumi's dismay. Meanwhile, Constant being trapped by Wayne, who delivering his final blow to Constant, lost to him and the first of 16 Rounds match is over. Natsumi, Hunter and Shinya walks outside to see Constant and Jeevan leaves this place, say they can no longer fight ever again. But Natsumi cheer them up by saying there is another match tomorrow. Meanwhile, Heinrich still like to watch a vintage romantic drama as a mysterious voice is heard. At night, Hunter comes to Natsumi's room just for another night. He said that he can't leave her forever, nervously, Natsumi admire him for being good fighter. Just before they kissed again, Hunter explain to her that he want to love her more so she could forgive about her shyness to fall in love. Natsumi smiles happily and kissed Hunter passionately, feeling under Hunter's spell and the two sleeps together with eternal love. Next morning, the second 16 Rounds match is continues, this challenge is between Ching Pei-Ling and Marcello Gelmini, along with match between Reinaldo Barbosa and Bang Dae-Sung. Natsumi and her friends just focus on both of them. Ching uses his both arms to knock Marcello out, but he dodges and uses his rapier to slice his clothes. Meanwhile, Bang attempt to Ho'ou Kyaku on Barbosa, but he attacks him with Cyclone Dance. As the match is keeping on, Nana talks to Natsumi about who is a perfect guy. Natsumi yelp in surprise and cover her mouth to keep quiet. Simply say Hunter was a good fighter who defeat Farooq yesterday. When the battle is draw near, Ching attempt to defeat Marcello with Chou Kuuken, but Marcello counter his attacks with Bellezza Pericolosa, leading him to lost his match. Natsumi felt disgusting, but she still need to find out that Bang is about to knock Reinaldo out. However, Reinaldo enrages and defeat him with Raging Cyclone, leading to be winner. Now, Marcello and Reinaldo were moved to quarter final as Shinya is already to fight Victorino Dominguez because Arthur Merrick is going to fight Jirayu. Nikita watching over Natsumi, thinking that is behind her father's object for murdering his boss. What's going on? Appearing Character Main Protagonist *Natsumi Honjo Participants in Martial Arts Tournament *Hunter Longstreet *Shinya Yagami *Constant De la Cour *Reinaldo Barbosa * *Ching Pei-Ling *Arthur Merrick * *Marcello Gelmini *Victorino Dominguez *Bang Dae-Sung * *Wayne Van Biljon * *Jirayu Dangda *Farooq Reza Bosses *Nikita Malkovich *Heinrich Von Hardenberg Others *Wataru Kimimura *Dave Longstreet *Romeo De Silva *Nana Kajima Major Events *In qualifying matches: Hunter Longstreet and Reinaldo Barbosa wins on their opponent Farooq Reza and Bang Dae-Sung. Constant De la Cour and Ching Pei-Ling lost to their opponent Wayne Van Biljon and Marcello Gelmini. Trivia *Hunter's Azure Flame is Americanized version of Ching Sinzan's Bakurai Ho. *Dae-sung performs the Ho'ou Kyaku to pay the homage to his favorite fighters Kim Kaphwan and Kim Jae Hoon. *Senzu Bean is also pay the homage to Dragon Ball manga series item, created by Akira Toriyama. Category:Kickdrive Category:Kickdrive episodes Category:Episodes Category:LittleLulu Studio